Ratatoskr, DEM, Espíritus y orígenes
by JISG 41947
Summary: Después de los eventos, Kotori empieza a analizar la situaciones que han pasado con la tensión entre las Industrias DEM y su organización "Ratatoskr". Por esa razón, empiezan a buscar a una persona que luche y forme parte de las fuerzas de la misma organización. Prontamente, se revelará un nuevo enemigo con el que verdaderamente tendrán que luchar.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva mañana se acercaba. Meses después de que Tobiichi Origami se había convertido en un espíritu y que fue sellada por Shidou, ella decidió vivir en uno de los apartamentos de la casa Itsuka, ya que se había convertido en un objetivo de protección para la organización que ayudaba a nuestro querido protagonista a enamorar a los espíritus y darles una vida próspera: Ratatoskr, organización que tenía también como Comandante a la hermana de Shidou: Itsuka Kotori.

Esa misma mañana, el sol estaba iluminando la habitación de Shidou. Sin embargo, él seguía dormido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, dos chicas estaban entrando. Una tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules, mientras que la otra tenía un cabello morado oscuro con ojos de tonos morados más claros. Resultaban ser Yatogami Tohka y Tobiichi Origami. Ambas se forzaban tratando de empujarse, peleándose por quién despertaba a Shidou.

Sin embargo, el ruido que produjeron mientras se peleaban provocaron que Shidou se despertara.

En ese momento, Shidou restregaba sus ojos con sus manos para despertarse y aclararse la vista.

Cuando ya estaba despierto, volteó a ver a Tobiichi y Tohka peleándose entre sí con sus hombros aplicando fuerza en sus empujes.

-"Buenos días chicas"-le dice Shidou, aún restregándose los ojos.

-"Buenos días, Shidou"-le responden ambas.

* * *

Una vez que lograron despertarlo, lo dejaron para que se vistiera.

Ya que se vistió, bajó hacia la sala principal e la casa Itsuka, donde todas las chicas: Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino y "Yoshinon", las hermanas Yamai: Kaguya y Yuzuru, Natsumi y Origami, lo esperaban para que les hiciera de desayunar.

Como costumbre, él se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, mientras les daba los buenos días a todas. Por supuesto, ellas también le devolvían el saludo de los buenos días.

Tras un rato, sirvieron la comida y todo el mundo se sentó.

Terminaron de comer y todos (Shidou y las chicas) se dispersaron en la casa: Shidou, Tohka, Origami y las hermanas Yamai se dirigieron a la escuela Raizen.

Mientras, Natsumi y Yoshino con "Yoshinon", se quedaron jugando videojuegos y juegos de mesa.

* * *

Shidou y las chicas espíritus llegan a la escuela. Kaguya y Yuzuru se dirigen hacia los salones de clases de 3°, mientras que Shidou, Tohka y Origami llegaron al 2°, donde se encontraron con sus respectivos compañeros de clases, en especial con Tonomachi Hiroto, Yamabuchi Ai, Hazakura Mai y Fujibakama Mii. Al igual se encontraron con ellos, también llegó la maestra que les daba a esa clase: Okamine Tamae.

-"Buenos días chicos"-les saluda la maestra Okamine.

-"Buenos días Okamine-sensei"-le regresan el saludo todos sus alumnos.

Empezaron sus clases.

* * *

Un rato después, se acaban las clases.

Shidou se reúne con su amigo Tonomachi, mientras Tohka y Origami se pelean por Shidou y platican con el trío de amigas.

De repente Shidou recibe un llamado por parte de Kotori, que se encontraba en la nave de Ratatoskr: "Fraxinus".

-"Shidou"-le dice Kotori por el comunicador.

-"¿Sí, Kotori?"-le responde Shidou.

-"Shidou, he visto en todo el tiempo que hemos luchado contra el AST y posteriormente contra nuestro peor enemigo: Industrias Deus Ex-Machina"-le explica Kotori-"También he analizado todo lo que pasó cuando cambiabas el destino y el pasado de Tobiichi Origami con la ayuda de Tokisaki Kurumi, y llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitaríamos también una fuerza para defendernos, en especial contra DEM".

Shidou se confunde-"¿Qué quieres decir con esto?"-le pregunta.

-"Necesitamos buscar nuestro defensor"-le aclara Kotori.

Una vez que Shidou entiende-"Pero, ¿Qué tengo que ver para elegir a nuestro defensor?"-le pregunta.

Una vez que su hermano le preguntó eso, Kotori se dio cuenta. ¿Qué tenía que ver Shidou con tener que elegir al que los ayudaría en su lucha contra DEM?.

Le llegó una razón por la cual debía involucrarlo en eso: Él forma parte de Ratatoskr, por el simple hecho de que es el encargado de enamorar y sellar los poderes de los espíritus.

-"La razón es simple"-le dice la Comandante de cabello rojo-"Tú formas parte de Ratatoskr, es lógico que necesitemos para que añadamos un miembro más a nuestra organización y que sepa como luchar".

-"Pero ¿Cómo esperas que tome la decisión de elegir al mejor candidato?"-le pregunta Shidou a su hermana con cabello de coletas de color rojo.

Kotori, con esa duda, también le empiezan a crear. "Diablos Shidou"-se enoja-"No importa, el punto es que tú ayudarás a escoger el mejor candidato".

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo"-dice Shidou, todo resignado.

Kotori deja la llamada.

Mientras que con Shidou, él suspira profundamente, cuando de repente:

-"¿Sucede algo, Shidou?"-le pregunta Tohka.

-"No, nada"-le responde el chico de cabello azul, con una sonrisa leve.

-"Se nota que te preocupa algo, Shidou"-le dice Origami.

-"No, no es nada"-le responde Shidou, con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Él sale del salón con dirección a la máquina expendedora de comida.

De la máquina toma un pan de yakisoba.

Para su sorpresa, su amigo Tonomachi aparece a un lado de él.

-"Oh Itsuka"-le dice a su amigo-"Comprando Pan de Yakisoba".

-"Tonomachi, ¿Qué se te ofrece?"-le pregunta Shidou, algo neutral de su parte.

En eso Tonomachi le enseña la aplicación en su teléfono, en la que aparecía una niña muy parecida a Kotori.

-"Ya me la has enseñado hace rato"-le dice con algo de pena Shidou, mientras le da un mordisco a su pan de Yakisoba.

-"¿A dónde llevarás a Tohka-chan?"-le pregunta Tonomachi.

Shidou solo le hace una cara de extraño.

Poco después Tonomachi se retira. Shidou se acaba su pan de Yakisoba y da un suspiro profundo, como si tuviera una preocupación en él.

Lo que él no sabía, es que dos chicas lo veían escondidas desde lejos.

-"Se ve muy preocupado"-dice Tohka, preocupándose por él.

-"Talvez sea porque lo obligas a hacer cosas que a ti te gustan y no a él"-le refuta Origami, provocándola.

De pronto llegan cierto par de gemelas con cabello con tono de amarillo y ojos azules.

-"¿Qué hacen?"-les pregunta Kaguya.

-"Pregunta... ¿Qué están haciendo?"-le secunda Yuzuru.

-"Estamos observando a Shidou"-les responde Tohka-"Se ve que está muy preocupado".

Ambas chicas se les unen y lo observan.

-"¿Qué le pasará?"-se pregunta Kaguya.

-"Confusión... ¿Qué le pasa a Shidou?"-le secunda Yuzuru.

Shidou siente sus miradas desde lejos.

-"¿Qué les pasa a las chicas?"-se pregunta en su mente mientras voltea.

Las cuatro chicas se esconden rápidamente.

* * *

Más al rato, Shidou y las chicas se dirigen para la casa Itsuka. En el camino.

-"Shidou"-le llama Tohka.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Shidou.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le pregunta.

-"No, nada ¿Porqué?"-le contesta Shidou.

-"Es que hoy te vimos muy absorto en tus pensamientos, por lo que nosotras pensamos que algo te había pasado algo, por lo que, nos preocupamos"-Le explica Tohka.

-"Cierto Shidou"-le secunda Kaguya-"Confía en nosotras".

-"Consentimiento... Puedes contar con nosotras"-le continúa Yuzuru.

-"Bueno"-les dice Shidou-"Kotori me dijo que íbamos a elegir a una persona para que se convierta en un guardián y en una ayuda para Fraxinus"-les explica Shidou-"Me quedé pensando en cómo poder elegir al candidato perfecto para que haga este trabajo".

-"¡Oh!"-exclama Tohka.

-"Está muy bien Shidou"-le secunda Kaguya.

-"Yo me pregunto ¿Por qué se necesita un protector para Ratatoskr?"-le pregunta Origami-"Teniéndonos a nosotras, creí que sería suficiente".

-"No Origami"-le aclara Shidou-"Ustedes son los objetivos para proteger de Ratatoskr, y a juzgar por lo que ha hecho las Industrias DEM hace tiempo, Kotori llegó a la conclusión de que se necesitaría a alguien que pudiera luchar contra los atacantes de DEM".

-"En ese caso, yo podría ayudar en elegir utilizando mi experiencia como ex-miembro de AST y posteriormente ex-miembro de DEM"-se propone Origami-"También tengo pensado en una segunda persona además de mí para que nos ayude también en la elección de ese candidato".

-"¿Quién?"-le pregunta Shidou.

-"Takamiya Mana"-le responde Origami, con un tono de suspenso.

Las tres chicas que acompañaban a Shidou y Origami mientras caminaban hacia la casa Itsuka no entendían ni una idea de lo que ellos dos hablaban.

Llegaron a la casa Itsuka y Shidou se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Poco después llega Kotori.

-"¿Qué hay para cenar?"-le pregunta a su hermano mayor.

-"Sopa de Miso"-le responde Shidou.

Todas se emocionan: Tohka, Kotori, las hermanas Yamai, Yoshino y Yoshinon, Origami y Natsumi.

Una vez que Shidou terminó de preparar la cena, todas se pusieron a arreglar la mesa para servir la cena.

Todos empiezan a cenar.

Mientras cenan:

-"Kotori"-le llama Origami.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Kotori.

-"Shidou me habló sobre elegir a alguien que nos ayude a combatir las amenazas de DEM"-le dice Origami. Shidou trató de detenerla, ya que si ella hablaba sobre el asunto, su hermana menor le terminaría dando un golpe por decirle a alguna de las espíritus que habitaban, porque sabía que ellas tratarían de ayudar, y no llegarían a nada, pero no lo logró.

Kotori, al oírlo, le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor. Él chilló del terror que ocasionaba la mirada de su hermana menor adoptiva de cabello de coletas color rojo en su modo comandante.

Finalmente suspiró y se calmó.

-"Es cierto"-se dirige Kotori a Origami-"Mañana planeamos hacer ese movimiento, también el día siguiente de mañana".

-"Me ofrezco para asesorar y ayudar en la elección"-se ofrece Origami-"Creo que con mi experiencia que he obtenido durante mi estadía en el AST y en DEM, podría ayudar en los aspectos".

Kotori considera esas características que le menciona la espíritu sellada de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-"De acuerdo"-le dice Kotori, accediendo al ofrecimiento de Origami como ayudante y asesora.

-"Tengo otra petición"-le sigue.

Kotori le levanta la vena de impaciencia. Se trata de calmar-"Adelante"-dice mientras suspira.

-"Pido que la ex-miembro conocida por las Industrias DEM como Adeptus II: Takamiya Mana, se una al asesoramiento"-le solicita.

La pequeña hermana de Shidou de cabello rojo se sorprende.

-"¿Por qué solicitas tal cosa?"-le pregunta algo sorprendida.

-"Reconozco a Takamiya Mana como una potencial asesora para ayudarnos con esta elección"-le explica la ex-miembro de AST y la espíritu de nueva denominación: "Ángel" debido a su estilo de vestido Astral, que se asemeja mucho al ser que sirve a Dios en la religión-"Con Takamiya Mana y a mí como consejeras, asesoras, ayudantes, o como usted nos considere de esas cuatro opciones, tiene más probabilidad para elegir el mejor candidato para ser nuestro "Guardián", considere esa opción".

-"Es verdad que ambas son buenas en eso, sin embargo, Mana está en tratamiento para poder curar la enfermedad que tiene actualmente"-le discute Kotori.

-"Bueno, se puede arreglar fácilmente dejando que ella nos ayude en el tiempo que necesitemos para elegir al candidato de Guardián, después podrá seguir con el tratamiento que menciona usted"-le infiere Origami. "Esta chica es astuta"-piensa Kotori-"¿Cómo es que se pudo enamorar de Shidou?"-se pregunta en su mente. Rápidamente le llega la respuesta-"Ah, cierto, ella es un espíritu y tuvo que enamorarla, aunque ella, antes de ser un espíritu ya estaba enamorada de él, pero a lo que me contó, fue que él la salvó y trató de resolver todo su asunto para que ella pudiera tener una mejor vida". Con tales respuestas a las preguntas de su mente, se quedó satisfecha.

-"Bien, tienes razón, acepto la petición y el ofrecimiento"-accede finalmente Kotori.

-"Nosotras nos quedaremos a cuidar la casa"-Dice Tohka.

-"Bueno, tú y las hermanas Yamai irán a la escuela y le dirán a la profesora una excusa que ustedes podrán inventar de por qué Shidou no llegó a la clase, mientras que Yoshino, "Yoshinon" y Natsumi se quedan aquí en la casa cuidándola a la vez que ustedes se encuentran en la escuela. Reine se quedará con ustedes asesorándolas y ayudándolas en lo que sea"-les instruye Kotori-"De seguro Okamine-sensei entenderá las excusas, teniendo en cuenta de que numerosas veces ha habido algunos malentendidos y ha caído varias veces a los pies de Shidou".

Todas hacen una cara de extrañeza, pero al instante se componen y dan la señal de que entendieron las instrucciones de Kotori.

Terminan de cenar.

En eso llega la analista de Ratatoskr y la ayudante/amiga de la Comandante Itsuka Kotori: Murasame Reine, con su usual vestimenta.

-"Hola a todos"-saluda Reine con su tono inexpresivo de siempre.

Todos saludan.

Una vez que levantan todo lo de la mesa, cada quien se va a sus habitaciones a descansar, mientras que Murasame Reine se dirige a una habitación para huéspedes para también ponerse a descansar, pero antes solicita que creen una habitación en la casa Itsuka especial para ella, donde tuviera el equipo necesario para hacer sus operaciones y empieza a analizar, puesto que ella, por sus ojeras, se puede notar que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo.

 **Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente. Una de las espíritus, Tohka, entró a la habitación de Shidou para despertarlo.

-"Shidou... ¡Shidou!"-le llamaba Tohka, mientras lo movía con tal de despertarlo.

-"¿Eh? Ah...sí"-balbuceaba Shidou, que seguía dormido.

-"¡SHIDOU!"-gritó Tohka, como último recurso.

Shidou reaccionó lleno de susto ante el fuerte llamado de Tohka.

-"¡HAI!"-dice todo asustado Shidou al oírla, a la vez que se levanta de su cama de golpe.

-"muu, tienes el sueño pesado"-le reprende Tohka. Shidou solo esboza una sonrisa de resignación, ya que era normal para él ser despertado por alguna de ellas (refiriéndose a Tohka, las hermanas Yamai, Yoshino y "Yoshinon", Tobiichi Origami o Natsumi, o muy pocos casos: Izayoi Miku, dado que su trabajo le impedía ir a la casa Itsuka para pasar tiempo con él).

* * *

Una vez que Tohka logró su objetivo, bajó a la sala, donde todas las espíritus (A excepción de Miku, ya que ella estaba en sus giras musicales), esperaban a Shidou para que les hiciera el desayuno.

En la mesa desayunando:

-"Shidou"-le llama Kotori.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Shidou.

-"¿Aún recuerdas lo que acordamos?"-le recuerda Kotori.

-"Sí"-le responde Shidou-"Hoy iré junto con el personal de la aeronave Fraxinus a buscar el candidato".

-"Excelente"-le dice Kotori-"Dentro de poco Origami y Mana vendrán para luego ser transportados a la nave para empezar".

-"¿Y tú qué harás?"-le pregunta Shidou, ya que notó que ella, Tohka y las demás (a excepción de Natsumi, Yoshino y "Yoshinon").

-"A la escuela claro"-le responde su hermana menor, saliendo de la casa, al igual que las demás

Shidou solo suspiró resignado. "Un día sin escuela y hacer el trabajo de Kotori"-dice para sus adentros Shidou, un poco frustrado-"Aunque, podría ganar un amigo con quien pueda hablar".

* * *

Tras un rato, llegan Origami y Mana. Como de costumbre.

-"Aquí Teniente Origami reportándose"-le dice Origami a Shidou.

-"¡Nii-sama!"-exclama Mana mientras se lanza sobre su hermano mayor, con todo el entusiasmo.

Shidou solo disimuló una sonrisa resignada.

* * *

Una vez en la Aeronave "Fraxinus", con el vicecomandante Kannazuki Kouhei (sentado en la silla del comandante, que cuando está Kotori, ella se sienta ahí) y los demás miembros de la nave (Kawagoe, Mikimoto, Hinako, Nakatsugawa, Minowa, incluyendo a la analista Murasame Reine).

-"¿A dónde iremos?"-le pregunta Origami al vicecomandante.

-"Una ciudad lejos de aquí"-le responde el vicecomandante mientras hace una pose confiada.

-"¿Qué ciudad?"-le pregunta esta vez Shidou.

-"México"-le responde con su tono de siempre Reine.

-"Vaya nombre"-comenta Origami.

-"Bueno, nos informaron que en ese lugar hay un candidato que consideraron perfecto para hacer el papel de guardián"-le cuenta Kannazuki.

-"¿Qué tipo de contacto sería?"-le pregunta Mana.

-"Un general de una organización que lucha con demonios y terroristas"-le explica Reine.

-"Nos han dicho que tienen el candidato perfecto para llevar a cabo la tarea de combatir en caso de que DEM ataque, además de que este candidato tiene el apoyo de otros soldados y que lo ayudarán en caso de que necesite refuerzos"-le secunda en explicar Kannazuki.

-"No creo que necesitemos tanto refuerzo, ya que somos espíritus y tenemos poderes, podemos luchar contra las fuerzas de DEM"-comenta Origami al respecto.

-"Origami, la razón por la que se creó Ratatoskr fue porque los espíritus no tenían voz en este mundo. El fundador pensó de forma diferente, considerando el hecho de que los espíritus eran seres vivos, teniendo el mismo derecho a vivir en paz, pero hay otra gente, como el AST, que quieren destruirlos por los terremotos espaciales que ocasionan al llegar al mundo. Ustedes son la razón por a que Ratatoskr fue fundada, para protegerlas a ustedes los espíritus de las garras del AST y DEM"-le sigue explicando Reine-"Sus poderes podrán ser de ayuda, pero también pueden ocasionar desastres".

-"Es mejor que se queden al margen que perderlas"-dice Shidou cálidamente-"En caso de que estén en peligro, yo mismo las protegeré".

Origami, al oír a Shidou, comprendió. Rápidamente apareció a lado de Shidou, atrevidamente lo agarró del brazo y lo abrazó coquetamente mientras decía con un sonrojo-"Protégeme". El corazón de Shidou dio un vuelco de sorpresa y provocó que se sonrojara, no porque se enamorara de ella, sino porque le era vergonzoso, a pesar de que ya había salido con varias chicas en el pasado.

A Mana le brillaron sus ojos mientras veía a su hermano mayor emocionada, como si fuera una telenovela en su punto de clímax.

-"¡Cómo era de esperarse de Nii-sama!"-exclama Mana, aún emocionada.

Shidou se rascaba la mejilla con nerviosismo.

* * *

Tras un rato, Reine avisa que estaban llegando a su destino de la ciudad de Obregón: La base de experimentaciones y armas biónicas.

Shidou ve por la gran ventana de Fraxinus la majestuosidad de arquitectura y tecnología que mostraba la base y la gran cantidad de seguridad que había.

Una vez que llegan, transportan a Shidou, Origami y Mana, con Reine como acompañante y escolta afuera de la base, para pasar con seguridad. Pasan por ella y proceden a dirigirse al edificio principal, una especie de Torre de control. Al entrar, caminaron hacia un ascensor al fondo de la gran recepción, pero antes pasó la seguridad con una tarjeta que le dieron los guardias de la entrada.

En el ascensor:

-"¿Está bien que confiemos en este hombre?"-le pregunta Shidou con muchas dudas Reine.

-"Bueno, si nos traiciona, vivirá un infierno"-le responde Reine-"Conocerá el cañón infernal de Kotori".

* * *

Llegan a la sala donde se encontraba gente de la misma organización que había contactado a Kotori para buscarle el nuevo miembro de Ratatoskr y a la vez su guardián y arma secreta contra los secuaces de DEM.

-"Les presento mis saludos"-le dice el Director de la organización.

-"Igualmente"-le regresa Shidou, haciendo una reverencia. Sus acompañantes hacen lo mismo.

-"Tengo entendido que ustedes vinieron para encontrar el candidato perfecto para que puedan proteger a los espíritus de DEM, ya que este tiene un director que planea capturarlas y hacer experimentos con ellas"-deduce el director.

-"Puedo también deducir que Kotori le contó todo Director..."-no pudo completar Shidou, ya que no conocía su nombre.

-"Lars, soy el Director Lars"-le completa el mismo.

-"Director Lars"-Dice Shidou.

-"Bien, la comandante Itsuka Kotori me notificó que andan buscando un candidato para combatir a las fuerzas de DEM en caso de que ellos ataquen"-les explica lo que le habló la comandante de cabello de coletas rojo.

-"Exacto"-le dice Tobiichi Origami.

-"Bien, si me disculpan"-habla ele Director Lars, refiriéndose al conjunto de personas importantes en la milicia.

El Director Lars y los miembros de Ratatoskr se retiran y se dirigen hacia donde se encontraban los candidatos que habían mencionado.

* * *

-"Aquí están"-dice el Director Lars, llegando junto con los demás hacia una habitación que parecía cárcel, pero que en realidad eran los cuarteles donde se hospedaban los mismos candidatos solicitados-"Estos son los candidatos más viables".

Al ver el primer cuarto, se encontraba un hombre vestido de soldado, haciendo lagartijas.

-"Creo que iremos por el siguiente"-dice Shidou, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Exacto"-le sigue Tobiichi-"Un simple soldado no nos servirá de nada".

-"Opino lo mismo que al sargento Tobiichi Origami"-Le apoya Mana.

-"De acuerdo"-dice el Director-"Pasemos al siguiente candidato".

Los tres asintieron y lo siguieron hasta el siguiente candidato. Llegan al siguiente cuarto y ven a otro soldado, pero este tenía músculos más marcados y tenía una camiseta negra de tirantes y un pantalón de camuflaje. Se encontraba levantando pesas. Al fondo de su cuarto se podía ver un arma de asalto SCAR que tenía equipada con lanzagranadas y con punta larga. A la vez vieron una magnum Revólver y una M134 Minigun. También notaron que venían con cartuchos especiales.

-"No lo creo"-Opina Origami.

Shidou y Mana también opinaron lo mismo.

El director, resignado, continuó enseñándoles los candidatos, pero al final no les fueron suficientemente buenos.

Para relajarse, el director los llevó a una pequeña sala de estar, donde se encontraban unos sillones.

Todos se sientan y se quedan por un momento en total silencio. Poco después suspiraron.

-"¿En serio esos son los candidatos por excelencia que vinimos a juzgar y elegir?"-le pregunta ya molesta Mana.

-"Lamentamos que no pudiera darles el candidato perfecto para sus necesidades"-se disculpa el hombre, lleno de arrepentimiento -"Todos son sublíderes de escuadrones grandes de soldados, por esa misma razón pensamos que ellos serían lo que necesitaran, pero no, discúlpenme por esta molestia".

-"No se preocupe Lars-san"-le trata de animar Shidou.

De pronto una persona entra por la puerta.

-"Buenas tardes Director Lars"-saluda el hombre, que tenía un cuerpo de un chico de 16 años, vestía todo de negro y tenía cierto equipamiento de armas de combate cercano y armas de fuego. Su cabello era negro y alborotado, con mechones rojos y plateados,

-"Ah, Jigu-kun"-le dice el Director Lars-"¿Cómo te fue en la operación?".

-"Fue duro, pero al final pudimos contra todos esos enemigos incursionistas"-le informa el chico-"Estos súper soldados con armadura que tenemos son muy eficientes en estas operaciones, no hubo ninguna pérdida".

Shidou, Origami y Mana voltearon a verlo fijamente.

-"¿Qué les pasa a estos tres?"-le pregunta el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

De un momento a otro Shidou apareció frente a él.

-"Tú...Tú serás el elegido?"-le dice de repente Shidou.

 **Continuará.**


End file.
